Boxed Bleach, Cheap Motels and a RV ReVamped
by bleach.and.ink
Summary: Spike and Buffy are on the run from the law in an RV, traveling together to escape from a massacre in Sunnydale. Flashbacks to the vamping of Will, Xander & Dawn, as well as snippet’s of Spike’s past. Story has been reVamped with a new evil twist. Spuffy
1. In the beginning

Title: Boxed Bleach, Cheap Hotels and a RV

Rating: T for language and some suggestive dialogue

Summary: Spike and Buffy are on the run from the law in an RV, traveling together to escape from a massacre in Sunnydale. Flashbacks to the vamping of Will, Xand, Dawn, as well as snippet's of Spike's past. Story has been revamped.

Disclaimer: OK, none of the characters are mine, they all belong to joss n' company, and Waffle House, to whatever company owns them.

Part 1

_OK Buffy, how'd you get yourself into this one? Not that it was hard or anything, but this? You stoop to this?_ Buffy sat in the passenger's seat of the RV. The stars shown through the windshield and the cool night air rushed in the window as the RV zoomed out of Sunnydale. It was over, it was officially over. 'It' being a sane life as a slayer. She had no one left, except of course for the man, well, thing, she had agreed to run away from the cops with. The police wouldn't believe her, no one would. She'd sound like a crazy lunatic ranting and raving about vampires, demons, and the Hellmouth. But the police were the least of her worries, she had to find a safe place to stop and rest, with him. "Pull over, we need to stop. It'll be morning soon, and if we don't find somewhere; you'll be dust. I can't loose someone else right now."

--------

Sunnydale, winter 2003

"I'll only be gone for a few days guys. I promise. Spike wanted someone to pick him up from the airport in L.A. after his stint in Africa. Apparently he's kinda freaked out about something." Buffy looked around the table in the Magic Shop, every Scooby was there, by her side, yet again.

--

"Well, well if it isn't the one and only Willow." Angelus stepped from an alleyway to great the redhead on her way to the Bronze.

"Angel? What are you doing here? I thought you were in L.A. with that whole, law firm thing." Willow said, caught completely by surprise.

"Got bored, thought I'd stop down to see the gang. Check up on Buffy, you know." He grinned at her.

"Oh – uh – okay. But, Buffy's not in town. She's up in L.A. She was supposed to call you."

"I've been out of L.A. on business for a while. Something just started to fall apart." _This is going to be easier than I thought. _Angelus scanned the streets for onlookers.

"Ah, business stuff. Well, the gang who's here, we're all meeting at the Bronze if you-" Willow gasped as a fist swung at her, she had no time to react before she slunk to the ground unconscious.

"Isn't it always business?" Angelus scooped up Willow's body and fled into the darkness of the alley.

"Willow's been missing for two days. This isn't good. Xander, can't we do something?!" Dawn paced back and forth in the shop.

"I'm sure she's fine. After all, didn't Mr. Giles tell her to take a break if she felt she needed one. I'm pretty sure this is a break." Anya worked at stocking shelves.

"You're right Dawnie, it's not like Will to be gone. But she's still getting over Tara, remember? She probably just needed some more time away." Xander looked over at the brunette. _I would've expected some kind of note._

"It's time to close up shop. Do you still need help with your math?" Anya asked Dawn as she walked back from locking the front door, and securing the deadbolt. She didn't notice the unlocked door to the training room.

"Yeah. Do you know geometry?"

"Does it involve money?"

"Well, no. But we could make it."

"Then sure, I can do geometry." Anya sat down next to Dawn and began to draw dollar signs in front of the numbers in her book.

"Always trying to make a buck. You think after all these years…" Angelus walked into the main room of the shop from the back door.

"Angel?" Dawn gaped.

"Hey Dawn, long time, no see, oh wait, I forgot. I haven't seen you…"

"Now that wasn't very nice from the undead guy. I thought you were in L.A.?" Xander eyed Dawn and moved towards Angel.

"Nope. Business trip. Besides, thought I'd check in on you all. Make sure that something's working around here." Angel pulled a sword off of one of the shelves.

"Now, you know you have to pay for that. And if you break something – " Anya stopped as Angelus put the tip of the sword to her throat.

"I won't be paying."

"Xander, that's not Angel, is it?" Dawn whispered as she and Xander stood frozen in place.

"No, and I think you should run."

"I think you should stay." Angel quickly moved the sword from Anya's neck to Dawn's.

"Anya, go." Xander motioned for her to run to the front door. Anya sprinted towards the door, fumbling to find the right key.

"Crap, I knew I didn't need to keep all these." She struggled, trying a few different keys in the lock. Tears were rising in Dawn's eyes as Angelus smashed in the glass countertop and picked out a nice dagger from the selection. Xander dove to knock him over but was too late, the dagger had hit Anya in the side of the neck and she slumped to the ground. Xander began punching Angelus until his fists bled, Angelus only laughing up at him.

"What Harris, don't have anything better than that?" Angelus reached up and stabbed Xander in the chest with a piece of glass from the counter.

"No!" Dawn screamed as she ran towards Xander. Angelus scooped up Dawn as she pounded her fists against his chest, which she soon found was useless.

"Dawn!" Xander reached out towards the door as everything soon went black.

--

Xander woke up in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV. He glanced at the table beside his bed, on it lay a piece of parchment with a rose tied to it. He shuddered. Giles had gotten a rose when Miss Calendar – he didn't want to think about who was on it. Slowly he unrolled the parchment, it was a beautiful drawing of Anya with tears in her eyes, and a dagger through her throat. Xander burst into tears as he thought of what had happened.

"Knock, knock. Here to take your temperature." A nurse walked in, pulling a cart. The door shut and Xander couldn't react quickly enough to warn her. He'd snapped her neck, then walked over to the bedside.

"People in this hospital tend to die. You're no use to me dead." Angelus said as he picked up Xander by the shoulders and sunk his teeth into his neck.

--

Buffy returned with her peroxide cargo to Revello Drive. She was hoping that the gang wouldn't be there so she wouldn't have to answer many questions. Thankfully no one was home.

"Well, you can stay here…the basement tends to be sunless so it's probably the best room for you. Besides, it's the biggest." She helped him carry his bags inside.

"Thank you Buffy." Spike smiled weakly at her. The trip had been rough. He'd had to adjust quickly to his soul, which hadn't really been a welcome part of him. "Slayer, no one's been here in a while." Spike glanced around the room. "It smells empty."

"Dawn was staying with Xander and Anya for the weekend."

"No luv, it's been empty since you left to get me."

"How can you tell?" Buffy was starting to feel uneasy. Spike was right, the house felt…empty.

"First off, no new mail. Then there's the lack of people scents in the house, which, knowing lil' bit, is telling because she always forgets something." Spike wandered through the first floor of the house and found them. They weren't as he remembered, probably a copycat artist, but the idea was the same. Angelus had left them of his victims, but Angel was safe in the city of angels, en-souled and all. "Buffy – you should –" Spike paused as he looked at the first sheet of notebook paper. _Damn._ He shuffled the sheets around so she'd see that one last.

"What are those? They look like – oh my god, no…no…" Buffy crumbled to the floor as she saw the drawing. It was Willow but she was all lumpy in the head, followed by Xander and Dawn. On the pages was a smearing of blood and underneath, their respective signatures. "They-they…"

"They're real. The blood is human, from three separate people." Spike knelt down beside Buffy and gathered her into his arms. He carried her upstairs and put her in her bed. He went back downstairs and studied the drawings. They were so lifelike, so Angelus-like. Spike picked up the phone and dialed his grand-sire's number.

"Hello, this is Angel."

"'Ey Peaches. Just checking up. How's LA?" Spike felt almost surprised that Angel had picked up. Yet, why should he have been, the elder vampire was in LA with his company, and his soul.

"LA's fine. The sun's great. You know." Angel sounded frustrated.

"Well, sorry to bother you. I'll leave you be."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Ponce." Spike burned the drawings with his lighter, went upstairs, and curled up on the floor beside Buffy's bed.

_A/N – Greatly appreciate reviews on the changes. I decided to make it a little bit more interesting with the dramatic re-entry of Angelus as I love how evil he can be. The next part 're-vamped' should be up within the week._


	2. Ringing Names

Part II

"Here pull over right there. That little motel, and restaurant thingy. We'll get a room and something to eat, and we'll rest here today." Buffy pointed to a rundown looking building on the side of the road, a little ways in front of them.

"So, love, what's the plan? I mean people are tracking you down for murder an' we better come up with a story to tell." Spike said as he pulled the RV off onto the dirt path leading to the motel restaurant.

"OK, like what?" Buffy said reaching back to grab her jacket off of the table.

"Well, for starters, you need a name. What's it going to be slayer?" Spike said pulling on his duster.

"I don't know. I gotta pee and then I'll come up with a name." Buffy pulled the door to the petite bathroom.

"How about Faith?"

"No way in hell." Buffy screamed at him through the bathroom door. Spike glared at the bathroom door wishing his eyes could burn a hole through it.

"Then come up with a bloody name or I'll name you myself."

"What about you? What am I supposed to call you?" Spike jumped as the door was thrown open. "Huh? I didn't hear a name from you."

"William. Just call me William." He started walking towards the door.

"That is your name. That's not exciting." Buffy frowned at him.

"Will then. I'll be all nicknamed and such. What're you going to call yourself?" Spike chuckled; he had the perfect name in mind for her.

"Something fun and new, not old lady sounding." She wracked her brain for the perfect name for him. "Anne."

"What kind of a creative name is that?"

"It's my middle name. It's what I went by when I ran away the first time." Buffy looked wearily through the window in the door. She hugged herself tight.

"Sorry luv, I didn't mean -" He hung his head as he lead her out of the RV.

"It's okay. We're Will and Anne – wow, how vintage. What now?"

"Well, it'll look a bit weird if we are just two random people wandering the U.S. together, so we need a reason to be traveling together."

"Brother and sister on a trip to cross the U.S.?" Buffy suggested as they approached the restaurant, which turned out to be more of a diner.

"We don't look alike, pet. Married, perhaps that might work."

"You've got to be kidding me. First I have to pick an alias, and now I'm supposed to be married to you? I don't think so."

"Well do you have a better idea? I don't, and right now we've got to take what we can get. Got it? We're married, my bloody name is Will, yours is Anne, and we're on our honeymoon, a trip across the states. Here we go." He slipped his hand into hers as he held the door open for her.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him in disgust.

"Gotta make it believable. Here, wear this." He dug in his duster pocket and pulled out a ring. It was silver with a bright, sparkling diamond nestled in the center of four deep red rubies.

"Where did you lift that from? It's handmade!"

"It was my mum's. Took it after I killed her. Killed me too, but I had to have something to remind me of her. Just wear it, we'll hopefully convince someone that we are actually a couple, and they won't report us as oddities." He slipped it on her ring finger. It fit her finger perfectly. She studied it closely. There were a set of initials carved into the silver right underneath two of the rubies. Buffy's eyes widened as she made out the tiny script letters.

"What was your mother's name?" She asked once they were seated in the red and white striped booth.

"Bridgett." He opened up the menu hiding his face from her. He had tried to repress all memories from his childhood. They depressed him and sent him into brood mode like his grand-sire.

"What was her middle name?" Buffy prodded the menu that sat across from her.

"Don't remember luv. Really don't, started with an S I think. What are you getting?" He kept the menu in front of his face.

"Mummy, mummy, where are we going?" William looked up at the elegantly dressed woman. Her brown hair flowed elegantly down her shoulders, two pieces held back by a topaz barrette.

"Hush William, you'll see soon enough. Keep your shoes on." He busied himself with adjusting the frills on his shirt.

"Mummy I wanted to pick you some flowers this morning but nanny wouldn't let me. She said I'd get dirty, but I told her you look pretty with flowers in your hair, but she still said no. I'm sorry I didn't pick you any flowers mummy." William climbed across the coach and into the seat next to his mother.

"That's okay my little one. Here, let me fix your hair for you." She smiled lovingly at him while she brushed his hair around his head with her hand. The stagecoach came to an abrupt halt, throwing little William to the floor. "Oh no, William are you hurt?"

"No, mummy. We must be there. Let me get the door for you." The little child got up, brushed himself off, and reached for the door handle. "I can't reach it. I'm sorry mummy." He looked sadly up at her.

"I can get it precious. Let me get out first and I'll catch you." She smiled at him, opened the door, and stepped out of the carriage. "You're turn William." She put her hand up to help the little one down from the carriage. He grabbed her hand and jumped down the steps.

"Thank you mummy, one day when I am grown more than I am now, I will be the one helping you to get down from the carriage. I promise, you needn't always help me, mummy." She scooped him up in her arms, holding him over her pregnant belly, and carried him into a giant villa. "Where are we going mummy? Are we visiting father at work?" His eyes lit up as she nodded. "Oh goody, I can show him how big I've become and you can show him that you got your ring fixed. I do love your ring. I'm glad father gave it to you." She kissed his head as she put him down.

"Now William, you must be good when we go into your father's office. Be polite and be a gentleman. Do you understand?" He nodded his head and held her hand. She giggled as he stood up straighter and puffed out his stomach trying to make himself look bigger. "You are the perfect little one William. I love you my little precious."

"I love you also mummy." He grinned and followed her into the office.

"I don't know. You?" Buffy glanced over the menu. It resembled that of a Waffle House. She pulled down Spike's menu, and it seemed to knock him out of his trance-like state. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking about my mum. I think I'm just going to get a cup of coffee. I don't think I can get the steak uncooked. Got blood in the RV."

"Oh yuck, over-share. I'm getting the eggs and a hot cocoa. We still have to get rooms in which to spend the night." Buffy pointed to what she wanted to show the waitress.

"We are not getting rooms, we are getting a room, two double beds. We won't look married if we get two rooms. Ah, thanks." He smiled up at the waitress as she brought his coffee and her eggs over to the table.

"I can't share a room with you, let alone the RV! It's not going to work." She glared at him.

"Sorry pet but that's how we have to do it. One room, one bathroom, two-" Spike paused, "Two dawgs and I'm a'workin' on the porch sweetie." Buffy looked at him, almost in a fit of hysterics.

"What's wrong with you?" She didn't notice the policeman enter the door to the diner.

"Police, checking the place out. Come over here." He pulled Buffy under the table to his booth. We've gotta get out of here. Bloody hell, here he comes, sorry luv." He climbed over her and sat squashed up against the window. He pulled her close to him and began to kiss her lips lightly. She got the hint and swept what was left of her hair around to hide their faces. She didn't once think of pulling away from him, it just felt right to be in his arms, on the run.

_A/N- I was having trouble thinking of names that Spike and Buffy would use for each other. I know my choices weren't the best, but I didn't have much to work with. Obviously, if you've read the first version there are a few changes to the main storyline, but I've completely re-vamped (haha) the reason they're leaving town._


End file.
